The Dauntless Play Truth Or Dare
by WildRose22
Summary: Read the title. Please read and review :)
1. Truth or Dare

**Hi everyone! I've been reading truth or dare stories quite a lot, so my friends and I decided to write this story. This story isn't wholly written by me. My friend who likes to go under the name 'chocolatefreak' added quite a bit to it. Also my other three friends have helped a great deal. They don't have accounts on this site so this story is posted under my account. **

**Also, the next few chapters are already written so the updates will be regular. A chapter a week…Let the story begin!**

Tris's POV

"Aaaaagghhh!" I woke up to the sound of a terrible, awful, blood-curdling scream. "What is it? What is it! Has someone been stabbed in the eye with a butter knife again?!" I shouted startled.

"No, no! Zeke invited us to play truth or dare!"

"It's too early in the morning!" I complain. "What is truth or dare anyway?" Coming from abnegation, I have almost no idea about the games other factions play. Playing games were always considered self-indulgent there.

Christina sighs. "It's not 'early in the morning' it's almost noon! And as for truth or dare, it's a game. Basically, someone spins a bottle and the spinner asks the person it lands on 'truth or dare'. If they choose truth, they have to answer a question truthfully and if they choose dare; they have to do a dare. If you want to forfeit, you have to take off a layer of clothing. Hence, the dressing in layers." She explains patiently. By this time, I'm dressed in the clothes Christina has laid out for me. Black jeans, a tube top and a jacket, socks and sneakers.

"Now come on." Christina says tugging on my hand.

"Race you there!" I say, sprinting off. We arrive at Zeke's place a few minutes later sweaty and laughing. Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and Shauna are already there. The latter was lying on the couch and looking away in disgust as the others try to cram muffins in their mouth and talk at the same time.

"Hey guys." I say as we sit down beside them. Uriah starts up some weird trick that involves a burning muffin with a pencil pierced through balanced on the tip of a knife. He does alright for a few minutes until he sneezes. The entire thin falls down.

"Ugh! I almost broke my record!" Uriah says while Marlene and Lynn laugh.

"So who else is coming?" Christina asks.

"Just a couple of people." Zeke answers. "Will and Four have to come." I suddenly feel a strange bubbly feeling inside me. Everything seems brighter, happier, and warmer? 'That's strange' I think when I get a whiff of smoke.

"Er, Uriah, you know that the rug's on fire right?" Lynn says slowly.

"Hey! That's my new rug!" Zeke complains.

"I'll get the water." Shauna says running to the kitchen.

"It's just a rug and it's on FIRE…" Sang Marlene. Lynn looks mildly irritated as Uriah joins in. Shauna runs back in and throws most of the water onto the rug, and then she dumped the remaining in Uriah.

"What! What'd you do that for?" Uriah spluttered clearly very annoyed.

"Oh I am so sorry." Shauna says with an obviously fake 'innocent smile'. "Did I spill water on you?"

"Ugh!" Uriah starts to wipe himself with Marlene's cushion.

"Hey!" She grabs it back. There is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Zeke calls out. The knock was repeated. "Tris, can you open the door, it's probably Four." I jump up and open it.

Four's POV

I knock on the door once. No answer. So I knock again. Still no answer. I raise my hand to knock for the third time when it opens. Tris stands there. 'When did Zeke get to know her?' I wonder. I smirk as I step in. "What's a stiff doing, playing truth or dare?"

"Even stiffs need to have some fun." She says before stalking off and sitting down between Christina and Uriah. I feel a twinge of jealousy and guilt. Did I hurt her feelings?

"Come on guys, only Will's not here and it's getting late." Zeke says setting down a big bowl of popcorn on Shauna's lap, steering clear of the smouldering rug.

"Oooh popcorn!" Marlene squeals, grabbing a handful.

"Sit down Four." Zeke says.

"Um, wouldn't it be better if we sat on the ground?" I say hoping to sit next to Tris.

"Er, yeah but in case you haven't noticed, there's a smokin' rug there." Shauna's says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So? Move it." I say rolling my eyes. Tris giggles. 'Uncharacteristic' I think. "What's so funny?"

"It's good to see you in non-instructor mode." Tris says. I smile.

"Okay, now can we move the bloody rug away and get on with the stupid game!" Christina yells impatiently. Zeke and I move the rug away. We sit on the floor in a circle. (Uriah, Tris, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Me, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah) I'm opposite Tris!

"Okay, so who's spinning first?" Lynn asks looking around expectantly.

"Me!" Uriah shouts, spinning the bottle energetically. It spins and spins and spins and spins etc. Five minutes later it stops, landing on…

**To be continued… **


	2. An Interesting Revelation

**Hi! My friends have been reminding me over and over again to update so this chapter came up a day early. Thanks to Maryam99, Alpha, Bella, Diverauntless4610 and everyone else for reviewing. A slice of dauntless cake for all if you come to visit. And without any more ado, we'll get on to the story!**

_Christina's POV_

_It spins and spins and spins and spins etc. Five minutes later it stops, landing on… _me!

'Yay!' I think. "Truth or dare?" Uriah asks. I am not a wimp, and I want these Dauntless-borns to see it. Especially after I'd lost to Molly. So I say,

"Dare! Bring on your best Uriah." Uriah grins at me.

"I dare you to go and dramatically propose to Eric and let Tris record it. If he refuses to ask him why."

"WHAT!" I scream. "Why Eric of all people?!"

"Because it will be fun- are you too _scared_ to do it?" He asks mischievously.

I glare at him. "Fine I'll do it, but you have to video."

So Uriah and I leave to find Eric. We find him in the pit. Inwardly, I am terrified. But I do my best to look calm on the outside. I walk up to Eric; go down on one knee and say,

"Eric my sweet-heart, from the moment I saw you I fell deeply in love with you." He gaped at me with an odd mixture of disbelief and fury. "While I was hanging over the chasm all I could see were your eyes that some may consider ugly but which_ I_ totally adore. All these days I've been waiting to tell you, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Eric screams.

"Please?" I plead innocently.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Eric yells jumping up and down, stomping his feet.

"Why?" I ask faking hurt. By now, a small crowd had gathered around us.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH MAX!" Whoa! I sure didn't expect that…

There is a pin drop silence. And then everyone goes "Ooooooh" together. Eric's face changes colour. First red. Then white. Then purple.

"YOU!" He screams turning to me. Uh oh.

"C'mon." I feel a tug on my hand Uriah and I race back to Zeke's apartment laughing.

"How much of that did you get on film?" I ask, when we pause for breath outside the door.

"All." Uriah smirks, opening the door. As we step in we are met with excited questions and exclamations.

"They're not dead!"

"How was it?"

"How'd he react?"

"One question at a time guys." I say "And as for how it went, why don't you'll watch Uriah's video." So we watch the clip. Uriah has recorded the entire thing on his smartphone. Eric's face is priceless!

"Post it on YouTube!" Marlene says, gasping for breath and giggling at the same time. Uriah does so as Tris gapes in admiration. Just then we hear a loud ponding on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR_! I know you are in there!" _Uh oh...It's Eric. We look around wondering who should open it

"I'll do it." Four says finally. He opens the door. A panting, sweating, bull-like figure stands there. His eyes have a dangerous look about them.

"Eric.' Four says evenly. _He really is brave. _I think in admiration.

"Let me in Four. I know they're in there."

"Who?"

"That Christine girl and Uriah. Those two pipsqueaks made me the laughing stock of the entire faction!" Pipsqueaks! We are so _not_ pipsqueaks!

"And all the other factions. You're on YouTube…" Uriah's voice floats out, slightly muffled by Marlene's hand. That boy seriously has a deathwish.

"AAURGH! _I'm going to kill all of you!" He screams._

"No." Four says coolly. "But we're playing truth or dare. You can join, or get lost."

Eric sulks. "Fine." He says coming in.

_Tris's POV_

We all watch awkwardly as Eric comes and sits down, glaring daggers at Christina and Uriah. Honestly, I expected him to refuse to play_. Four was really brave talking to Eric like that. I'm sure I could never do that. But then they had been initiates together… Anyway Four would make a great leader. He had told us that he didn't want that job on our first day, but I wondered what the reason was._

Eric's growl pulls me out of my thoughts. Christina has spun the bottle and it has landed on Eric. Uh oh…

"Um... truth or dare?" She squeaks nervously. Eric glares at her and chooses dare. "Um, I dare you to-" Christina seems to be fighting a battle within herself.

"Hurry up!" Marlene says.

"Okay, okay. I dare you to hang over the chasm for five minutes." She grins evilly. "My revenge."

"Fine, but no videoing!" Eric says.

We all trail after him towards the edge of the chasm. Four tries to help him but Eric brushes him off and hangs over the edge. His hands grip the railing so hard the knuckles are white.

1 minute later

"And he is still hanging on!" Uriah has taken on the role of an announcer. I miss the next bit of announcing as I think of how Christina hung on. Almost falling off… the next I hear is,

2 minutes later

"Eric holds on tightly. His dauntless side is very noticeable at this stage, but will his hands slip? Do you have any comments Eric?"

Eric growls. He can't say anything much. All his concentration is on holding onto the railing.

3 minutes later

His hands are wet by the spray and he is hanging on by his fingertips. _Will he fall?_ I wonder. Uriah seems to be wondering the same thing, for he says,

"Hands wet by the spray, you're in a slippery position Eric. What d'you think folks? WILL HE FALL?"

No one answers, but I could hear Christina's thoughts as clear as if she was saying them aloud; _slip, fall, die._

"Answer me people!" Uriah whines. "What do you think Tris?" He asks me. I consider the question. Sure, he deserved to suffer and I did hate him, but he was a human after all and I didn't think he should die. After all he had not been said to have killed anyone yet…

"I hope he doesn't die," I say and Christina gives me a look. All the others stare too. Four looks surprised but also satisfied. "But, it serves him right he got punished." There are some nods at this.

4 minutes later

By now no one is talking. Even Uriah is silent. I glance at him. He is taking pictures of Eric.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him. Unfortunately my hiss is rather loud and everyone turns to look.

"He only said no videoing." Uriah says.

"You've gotten Tris's deathwish" Christina says.

"Doing crazy things is in my genes." Uriah says snapping another photo if Eric. "I was born that way."

"Hey guys," I say looking at my watch. The old watch is the only one of my Abnegation things I still had. "Five minutes are up."

We pull a trembling, angry Eric up. "You- you!" He starts to shout only to be interrupted by Peter who suddenly came running towards us. I stared at him with disgust. He was the one who had stabbed Edward in the eye with the butter knife. I still dreamt about that awful incident. Peter was one person I wouldn't mind killing.

"Um Eric," He says prodding him on the arm.

"What?" Eric snaps.

"Uh, Max asked you to come to his office." He says setting off a chorus on 'ooohs' that are cut short by a single angry glare.

"I hate all of you!" Eric says. Then he turns to Peter who is still here. "Well, you gave your message now get lost!"

"Also I wanted to say, you and Max make a cute couple." He says before darting off, leaving us all shocked.

"Well, I'll be going." Eric says uncertainly. He walks off unsteadily in the opposite direction.

"We should get back." Lynn says. I almost jump in surprise at the sound of her voice. I think this is the first time she's spoken. Her voice is not as deep as I would have thought. So we set off towards Zeke's apartment talking and laughing at the photos.

_To be continued…_


	3. Christina Gets Mad Over Popcorn

_Tobias's POV (__In the apartment)_

"Hey! Where's all the popcorn gone?" Christina asks, looking all around. Uriah and Marlene look away guiltily.

"Did you eat it all?" She questions, looking horrified only to be answered by silence.

"Did. You. Eat. The. Popcorn?" She glares at each of them in turn through the slits of her eyes.

"Um, maybe?" Uriah offers.

"YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" Christina yells lunging at him. Tris and Lynn can barely hold her down- the latter looking taken aback, while Tris appears to be trying not to laugh. Zeke shouts out,

"Calm down everyone. Christina! Stop trying to kill my brother! I have Dauntless chocolate cake…" Christina freezes at the last three words. Lynn watches on warily as Christina sits up.

"Okay." She says happily. 'Bring it!"

"Sorry, she's like this when she's hungry." Tris says. Zeke rushes off to the kitchen dragging me along.

In the kitchen he finally lets go of me, takes the cake out of its box and starts to cut it. I stare at the chocolate. Even after two years with the Dauntless, the chocolate cake never fails to mesmerise me. Much like Tris does actually. They both have the same hypnotizing quality.

"I know you like Tris four."

"What?" I ask still dreaming about Tris and the cake.

"I said," Zeke says slowly as if explaining it to a three year old. "You like Tris!"

"Huh- no, no I don't!" I manage to stammer out. _Was I that obvious?!_

"You don't have to lie to me you know," Zeke says "I'm your friend. There is a short silence.

"How do you know?" I finally say.

'I've seen the way you look at her." He answers.

"Well what can I do?" I ask frustratedly. "She's two years younger than me for god's sake! Also I'm her instructor!"

"Nevermind. I've got a plan."

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm going to dare her to sit on your lap for the rest of the game." He declares proudly. I am not so sure. There are so many things that could go wrong.

"I dunno." I say doubtfully. "What if you don't get her? What if she forfeits?"

"If she forfeits we'll know if she likes you or not right?" he says, completely ignoring my first question.

"Okay fine." I say. "I guess there's no harm in trying…"

"Hey are you guys bringing the cake?" Lynn calls out. "Christina, here is getting paranoid."

"We'll be right there!" Zeke calls out, picking up the tray of cake. This time he puts it down on Christina's lap. Everyone waits for Christina to take a piece before grabbing one for themselves. We all sit down. Zeke is about to spin the bottle when;

Knock, knock.

"It must be Will!" Christina leaps up and opens the door to see,  
>Max standing there- with Peter.<p>

"Is Eric here?" Max asks. I wonder what he is doing here.

"Um, no he left a while ago?" Christina looks slightly deflated.

"Why are you looking for him?" I ask,coming to the door.

"He is going to be punished for making a laughing stock of the entire Dauntless faction. He will not be paid for a month and will have to do kitchen duty for that time being." I try to hold in my laughter_. Imagine Eric in an apron! _Christina doesn't even try. Her laughter is infectious. I smile.

"So, why is Peter here?"

"Er, I'm not so sure. He was standing here when I came." Max says. "Anyway I had better go and find Eric." Max leaves. He only walks a few feet when Uriah's voice is heard from within;

"Max and Eric sitting in a tree,  
>K-I-S-S-I-N-" I HEAR Max's scream of frustration before he breaks into a run. I almost feel sorry for him. I look at Peter. I have never liked his sort. Bullying the weaker, and always afraid of the stronger. I am sure he stabbed Edward too.<p>

"So what are you here for?" I ask as Cristina glares at him in disgust.

"Um, I sort of wanted to join you guys." He mutters.

"Excuse me, but WHAT? You _want_ to join us in our game?" Christina sounds incredulous.

"Uh, yeah?" Peter says. By now, the others are also crowding around the door. There are a few mutterings of disapproval and shaking of heads. Nobody seems to want him to join. Except for Uriah that is. He is very eager to let Peter play. He has an evil grin on his face. I think I know what he is planning.

"Let him play! Let him play!" Uriah shouts eagerly.

"What? No!" Marlene complains. Uriah whispers something in her ear and she too agrees, the grin on her face matching Uriah's. I wonder what the two have planned for Peter…

"Fine, you can play." I say. Tris doesn't look too happy but she too nods in agreement. Her nodding becomes more enthusiastic when Christina whispers something to her and motioning at Uriah and Marlene.

We all go in and sit down. Peter hesitantly sits down between Lynn and Marlene. Both of them edge away from him. Zeke spins the bottle and as luck would have it, it lands on Tris.

"Truth or dare?" He asks her.

"Dare!" She grins. Zeke's eyes meet mine briefly, before saying;

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game."

_Tris's POV_

"Truth or dare?" Zeke asked me.

"Dare!" I replied. I was feeling dauntless and in the mood for a dare. However I didn't expect the dare to be to sit on Four's lap! Not that I would mind it of course. I had harboured a crush on him for quite some time now. But he is my instructor and it would be inappropriate, and he is two years older than me! I could forfeit it, but I had already taken off my jacket and footwear was not allowed so…

I look to Four for permission. He nods at me. I slowly walk across and sit down gingerly, right on the edge of his lap. Christina grins at me while Uriah cheers. My face turns bright red.

"It's my turn to spin." I quickly say, giving the bottle a good spin. It lands on Shauna.

"Truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Don't be a pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

Shauna sighs. "Ok fine, dare." She says. I think for a little while and then I get an idea. I slowly smile.

"Uh oh." Uriah and Marlene say together.

"I dare you to give Zeke a makeover and dress him up as a girl- Christina will help you- and you have to make sure he stays like that for 30 minutes." Zeke pales visibly.

"But-but it's Shauna's dare not mine!" He complains.

"Tough luck." I smirk.

"C'mon!" Christina says getting up and pulling Zeke and Shauna up. "We're going shopping!" They leave.

"Well they'll take some time." Uriah says. "I'll get the rest of the DCC."

"DCC?" Lynn raises an eyebrow.

"Dauntless Chocolate Cake." Uriah goes to the kitchen taking Marlene with him. Lynn soon follows.

**So Tris is left alone with Four. What will happen? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but the next one will have a lot of Four/Tris action. Thanks again to everyone who reviews or follows or favourites. **


	4. Zeke In Pigtails!

_A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this update is kind of late, but I went on a trip with my family and there was no internet connection on the mountains…Happy new year by the way! Also this story will be updated once every two weeks since school has started. Keep reading and please review! _

Four clears his throat. Oh shit. I forgot I was on his lap. Well, actually I was trying to ignore the fact. And also the strange fact that I actually liked to sit there. I mean, it felt very right being there. It gives me a warm feeling.

"Oh, wait!" I say. He must want to get up but obviously can't with me sitting on him! "I'll get up. I'm sorry!" I say starting to stand up quickly. He grabs my hand. That stops me.

"Actually," He says, "I was going to ask you if you were not uncomfortable. Sitting on the edge like that?" I feel my face heating up. "Um, it's ok…" I mumble.

"You could le-" I cut him short by standing up quickly. It was sweet of him but, well he probably had a girlfriend and if so it was totally wrong to sit on his lap except in no-other-option situations. "I need to go to the bathroom." I say and leave really quickly; but not before I catch a glimpse of his face.

_Four's POV_

_Shit._ I think._ Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I have to do that? Now she's probably freaked out. Now I'd have no chance with her whatsoever! At first when she accepted the dare I actually though she liked me! She probably did it because of the no socks or shoes rule._ I groan inwardly.

_Tris's POV_

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. I'm still getting used to having mirrors casually placed around. I see a small, blonde girl with no figure to speak of whatsoever. He probably thinks that I'm some kind of a stupid, childish, idiot! I acted like one anyway. Why did I have to run away like that?

There is a knock on the bathroom door. "Tris, are you in there?" Oh God its Four! I try to keep my voice as calm and steady as possible and say, "Yeah, wait, I'm just coming out. I tuck in a strand of stray hair and open the door. I stare at four. His deep blue eyes are mesmerising. They reflected so many emotions. Right now, they had some anger or annoyance and another emotion I don't recognise in them.

Four starts talking at once. "Look about what happened earlier-" I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, we I come from Abnegation and well," He interrupts me.

"It's alright. Look you can forfeit the dare if you want to." He says. I stare at him. He said I could forfeit the dare. So I should be happy right? But what I felt was something else. Something like, regret.

"Hey stiff! You in there?" Four says, teasingly. I nod. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Are you two lovebirds coming?" Uriah asks, suddenly appearing behind us

"We're not-" I start to say.

"Whatever. Zeke's back." So we all go back to the living room.

I take one look at Zeke and fall to the floor laughing. Christina and Shauna have done an awesome job! Zeke's hair is now died pink, with two tiny pigtails sticking out of the sides. He is dressed in a pink frilly dress- I wonder where that's from. Most shops in Dauntless only sell black clothes. He is tottering on a pair of red eight inch heels. His face is smeared with way too much foundation, red lipstick and bright orange eye shadow.

Zeke looks thoroughly embarrassed. We manage to persuade him to let us take pictures with him. By the time we are all done laughing, I notice Will. Al is not here though, thank God! After the chasm incident I hate him and Peter so much! Talking about Peter, we haven't given him his punishment yet. I frown.

"Where did you pick him up from?" Lynn asks nodding in Will's direction.

"We found him in the tattoo parlour. Apparently he forgot the time. He won't even show me the tattoo!" I notice that she said 'me' and not us. Hmmm. I don't say anything as Christina looks quite annoyed. Instead I say, "Good job on Zeke by the way."

"Oh, the makeup was all Shauna." I stare at Shauna.

"Good job!" Lynn tells her.

"You did that to your own boyfriend?" I ask incredulously. Four laughs. "She's been waiting to get revenge on him for spilling sauce on her best skirt for ages." He explains.

"Oh. Well," I say turning to Will.

"I'm Will. Not Well." He says.

"What? I meant well as in-"

"He knows." Christina interrupts. "He's just annoying you." I glare at him.

"Anyway, have you seen Al?"

"No. I haven't seen him since morning." I smile. I'm glad. After the chasm incident I can't bear the very sight of him. And his apologies make no difference. The Dauntless-borns look confused. "Let's play again!" I quickly suggest.

So we sit down and Shauna spins the bottle.


	5. Fights

_A/N: Sorry this chapter's kind of late, but the updates will be more regular from now on. I promise!_

_Tris's POV_

Shauna spins the bottle and it lands on Four who shifts slightly. My heart flutters.

"Truth or dare?" She asks him, grinning.

Four is about to answer, but is interrupted when someone opens the door. I look up to see the girl who trains the Dauntless-borns. What's her name- Lauren! Yes that's it.

"I heard you guys were playing truth or dare-" She starts to say, before she stops abruptly and stares at me- or me sitting on Four's lap to be more accurate. Then all of a sudden,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE YOU STIFF?!" She screams. I stare at her in shock. Everyone else seems too stunned to move. Four _has _a girlfriend. I knew it. "Get off there you bloody-" She lunges at me and pulls me off Four's lap by my hair. I scream and scratch at her face. But she manages to punch me in the jaw. I try to punch her back but she's holding my arms tightly.

The others are moving now. Zeke shouts something at Lauren and she shouts something back at him. Four is standings up. Lauren screams at him too. Something about 'filth joining filth' which makes no sense to me. Then finally she turns around and leaves, banging the door as she goes.

I'm still on the ground. Everyone gathers around me. "Are you ok?" Christina asks worriedly. "Yeah." I say. And I am okay- on the outside. I barely notice my jaw hurting because I hurt too much inside. He led me on. Four led me on! He offers me his hand but I swat it away and pull myself up. I see the slight hurt on his face but I ignore it. I can't get distracted now.

I stand face to face with him. Only I have to look up a bit due to my shortness. "You," The word comes out more harshly than I intended. He looks at me warily. " You throw knives at me,you call me a Stiff, then you let me sit on your lap, then you tell me I can just forfeit the dare, you pretend that you don't have a girlfriend, and completely lead me on and then-!"

I just stop. Because I know I will start crying soon. I turn around and leave, the door bangs shut for the second time swallowing Four's voice calling after me.

_Christina's POV_

I walk towards our dormitories with Will in silence. Poor Tris. I knew she liked Four, but I didn't know it was this serious. Or that Four had led her on! It's starnge. I always thought of him as a trustworthy guy. He reminded me of my cousin brother. I was wearing the bracelet he gave me on the choosing day, today. It was gold, with little charms hanging from it and I loved it! I raise my hand to look at it and realize with shock that it's gone.

"Hey Will," I say. He looks at me. "I'm going back to Zeke's place. I left something there."

"Ok, then I'll come with you." He offers. It's nice of him, but I can go alone so I decline his offer.

"It's fine, I'll be back soon- just keep an eye on Tris, ok?" He nods and I leave.

I jog all the way to the apartment, and stop at the door. I hear voices inside, by the sound of it Four was still in there. I hear Tris's name so I put my ear to the door and listen. It's eavesdropping, but I don't really care. After what he did to my friend, he deserves to be eavesdropped apon. I know that's not fair, but it's the only way to justify it to myself.

"-atleast you know now that she likes you." Zeke was saying. I don't catch the next few lines and then Four says something odd. "Why did Lauren even _do_ that?" It's odd 'cause if she is dating him, she has every right to react in the way she did seeing things the in the way she did.

I'm so surprised at his sudden stupidness, that I almost miss the next thing he says. "She's not even my girlfriend." I stare at the Four isn't dating Lauren! It's a one-sided relationship! "I'm sure Tris will understand when you tell her." Four mumbles something back and Zeke laughs and says, "You really like her don't you?"

At that I give myself away. The hand that was holding the door handle slips, opening the door and I fall inside in a heap. I quickly get up. I feel my face heating up as the two boys stare at me. "I-I left s-s-something here." I stutter. They look at me unconvinced. Actually nevermind, I'll get it later." I say and start to back out of the room.

"Wait." Four says and I pause and look at him. " Can you convince Tris to listen to me?"

"Convincing her to do something she doesn't want to can be hard, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks." He says and I smile at him before turning to leave. I stop and turn back again at the doorway, "Hey Zeke, if you see a gold charm bracelet give it to me ok?"

_A/N: Sorry if the fight bit was a little unrealistic, I'm not that good at writing stuff like that…_


End file.
